


Connected

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [57]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Scars, Shared Scars, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you write a soulmate Au where they have each others scars? Buck and Eddie are soul mates. Eddie finds out after the explosion and Buck finds out later on when Chris points out that their scars match.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 422
Collections: Buck and Eddie are Soulmates





	Connected

Eddie didn’t really believe in soulmates. He wasn’t sure that he ever had. Maybe when he was younger he’d believed the stories he’d been told. That your soulmate was connected to you. That they felt your pain, that the marks on your body also marked theirs. 

He’d never seen it happen in real life. His parents didn’t share any scars that he knew of.

His myriad of scars had never appeared on Shannon’s body.

He’d given up on the fairytale of soulmates. The only love he needed in his life was his son.

But he couldn’t deny the connection he felt to Evan Buckley.

*****

Evan Buckley had always believed in soulmates. He’d dreamed of the person who was connected to him. The person who felt his pain, who bore his marks.

His parents had always said he lived his life too much in his own head. They’d sworn that soulmates didn’t exist.

After a while Buck had started to believe them. He’d been used and abused by people who claimed they loved him.

So he threw himself into work and meaningless sex. Until Abby.

Abby had scars, both physical and emotional, but none that matched his. He’d pushed the thought of soulmates out of his head hoping that maybe, they were still meant for each other. 

But she’d left him with no hope of her return.

He found himself drawn to Eddie Diaz, the new recruit at the station. As much as he’d tried to push him away, they were connected somehow.

Buck once again found those foolish thoughts returning. He shoved them out as quickly as they had entered. He and Eddie shared no marks.

Or he thought they didn’t. Until they were showering off their days work and he noticed it. A silvery pink scar slashed across Eddie’s left shoulder. It was identical to the one he’d received in SEAL training.

*****

Eddie bounced his leg nervously. Stabbing pains were going through his knee. He brushed them off as strain. After all he’d just used all of his strength to help lift a ladder truck off of his best friend.

His best friend who was still half asleep from pain killers next to him.

“How’s he doing?” Bobby asked as he entered the room quietly, handing him a cup of coffee.

“The same. He hasn’t woken up again since Maddie left.”

“You should go home Eddie. YOu have a kid.”

“Carla is with him. He’d kill me if I left ‘his Buck’ alone.”

“I’m glad he has you and Christopher. Truth be told I’m not sure Allie is very involved with him. I don’t know how she’ll react when he gets out of the hospital.”

“Dad?” Buck groaned, turning his head.

“Hey buddy,” Bobby wasn’t phased by the fact that Buck had just called him Dad. “I’m here. Eddie’s here, you’re alright.”

“Eddie?”

“Yeah I’m here.”

“It hurts.”

“I know it does,” Eddie took his hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckled. “You’re safe now. It’s all gonna be okay.”

“I’m tired.”

“Then sleep.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.”

Buck dozed back off, keeping a firm grip on Eddie’s hand.

“I think he’s in good hands with you. I’m going to head home and update Athena. She’s worried sick.”

“Okay Bobby. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Eddie slept by Buck’s bedside, waking up every time the younger man did, calming him down and soothing him back to sleep.

His leg continued to ache, but he brushed it off, more concerned about Buck.

*****

It took almost two weeks for him to be released from the hospital. Then Allie broke his heart.

He put on a brave face at Eddie’s promotion ceremony, but he could see how badly he was hurting, both emotionally and physically.

“Move in with us,” Eddie said that night.

Buck had come home with him and Christopher to watch movies, anything to avoid going back to his empty apartment.

“What?”

“Move in with us.”

“Eddie I can’t do that. You have enough on your plate with Christopher and being a single parent. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Buck you’re not a burden. I want you here. You can’t live in that apartment by yourself with your leg the way it is. My house is already set up for someone on crutches. You can sleep in my bed and I’ll take the couch.”

“Eddie you can’t sleep on the couch until I get my cast off.”

“Then I’ll share with Christopher or we can sleep in the same bed. We’ll figure something out but Buck I want to take care of you.”

“Why?”

Buck’s eyes were wide and filled with tears as if he didn’t understand why anyone would want to care for him.

“Because I care about you Buck. You’re my best friend and you’re hurt and I hate seeing you like this,” Eddie placed a gentle hand on his cheek and Buck leaned into the touch. 

“Buck I don’t know what it is but I’m drawn to you. I can’t pull myself away from you. I want to keep you near me and protect you. Is that crazy?”

“Have- have you heard what they say about soul mates? That they share scars? Do you believe that?”

“I never used to, but now I’m not so sure.”

“Dad?”

Christopher was standing in the threshold, leaning heavily on his crutches, backlit by the lamp in the hallway.

“Hey buddy,” Eddie stood off the couch crossing the room to pick up his son.

“I can’t sleep. Can I sit in here with you?”

“Yeah you can.”

He carried him over to the couch, getting him settled between himself and Buck. He laid a blanket over him as he pressed into Buck’s side.

Eddie pulled his leg up onto the couch, making himself more comfortable.

“Dad what’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“That mark on your leg?”

Eddie looked down to the bend of his knee where the skin was puckered and pink, looking almost burnt in some places.

“Holy shit,” he mumbled.

“Eddie-”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Eddie is this real?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

“What’s real Dad? What’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong Chris. Did your Mama ever tell you about soulmates?”

“No.”

“Well people say that your soulmate shares marks with you. If you have a scar, your soulmate is supposed to have it too. This mark on my leg is the same as the one on Buck’s.”

“So Buck is your soulmate?”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that Buck and I are supposed to be together.”

“So does that mean Buck is gonna live here forever?”

“If he wants to. It’s up to him.”

“I want to. Eddie I didn’t think I’d ever find my soulmate, but it’s been you all along. You were always right there.”

“I’m always going to be here. Me and Christopher, you’re part of our family.”

“Yeah,” Christopher added.

Eddie laughed at him while he leaned across the couch to kiss Buck softly. He kept it PG, being mindful of Christopher between them.

“What does that make us?” Buck questioned.

“Well I guess I have to ask the question. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Do I really need to answer that?”

“It would be nice.”

“Yes you dummy.”

Buck kissed him again, before pulling him and Christopher into a tight hug.

“You’re part of our family Buck. You’ll always be with us.”


End file.
